Ravenclaws on the Run
by livesonwisteria
Summary: Terry Boot will not surrender himself to the Ministry like some idiot, so he gathers his muggleborn Ravenclaw friends,a and they try to survive in the muggle world, by any means, illegal or legal, they don't really care...
1. Chapter 1

The letters were identical

The letters were identical. Terry Boot had sent letters to three of his friends and housemates from his year; Lisa Turpin, Kevin Entwhistle and Mandy Brocklehurst. They all had one thing in common, they were muggleborn.

Now that they were into the climax of the war, muggleborns had been banned from Hogwarts, eliminating the question about whether or not they should return to Hogwarts in this volatile situation. The other option wasn't exactly very good, because they were muggleborns, they had to go and register at the muggleborn register commissions office in the ministry. There were rumours going round that muggleborns stole magic from other witches and wizards, which Terry as a muggleborn himself, obviously knew weren't true.

If they did what society was telling them to do, and did what they had to do by law, then they would surely either have their wands taken away, or get put into Azkaban, and to be honest, Terry wasn't sure which was worse. So, Terry decided it was time for a third option. After thinking it over for a bit, he realized that for this third option, he would need a couple of friends. His muggleborn friends were in the same predicament as him, and, he preferred to bring his housemates, as, Ravenclaws really did live up to their reputation. With four Ravenclaws, they were bound to get out of any sticky situation. He thought about it, making sure he was defiantly sure of his plans and what he wanted to do, and then penned the letters:-

Dear Mandy/Kevin/Lisa,

As you know, the Ministry has pretty much gone insane, and if we follow the rules, then, as muggleborns, we haven't got a chance at all. What I'm proposing is that first of all, we stick together, and I think we should run from the wizarding world for while. There's no limit to what four Ravenclaws with magic can do in the muggle world, legal or illegal, it doesn't matter, it will still be means to our survival. I can't write too many details incase this letter is intercepted, but just speak the password and this letter will activate as a portkey, taking you to my house with your things so we can meet and discuss plans. Bring any money you have, and any essential magical items. The password is the one we agreed.

Terry Boot.

He tucked each letter into an envelope and then got up to walk into the nearby village, it had a few magical shops, which were of course concealed by muggles. Upon entering the branch of Eeylops Owl Emporium, he payed for three inconspicuous owls to deliver the letter, then headed home to started turn the wheels of his plan into motion.


	2. Lisa's Reaction

The letters were identical

A/N: Please vote on my poll, it's on my profile page.

Chapter 2. Reactions: Lisa

Lisa Turpin was beside herself with worry, she had always been the panicky type, and had had to get a double dose of calming draught when the OWLs rolled around last year. Being muggleborn, she was sure that all sorts of horror were in store for her, even if she didn't venture into the wizarding world. The Daily Prophet had done nothing to help her with this, telling her of all the awful things that were to happen to her, and what people thought of her, and her friends who were also muggleborn. Lisa couldn't believe that people actually thought that she had stolen other witches and wizards magic, she was born with it just like them, why didn't they understand that?

She knew that she would have to do something to escape all the prejudice, but what? Maybe she could just lie and say that she was a pureblood, not that many people knew that she was a muggleborn, the people that she was friends with generally didn't bother to ask, and a pureblooded friend could possibly help her lie by saying that they were related. The plan wasn't exactly foolproof though.

Sighing, she got up to finish unpacking her school trunk. In the Daily Prophet, there had also been an announcement that muggleborns were no longer allowed to attend Hogwarts, not that it would have been much fun there as a muggleborn anyway. She was currently sorting out the contents of her trunk, throwing out the rubbish that accumulated after six years.

She felt something sharp dig into her shoulder as she was putting a few potions textbooks onto her shelf. When she looked, she realized it was an owl, and her name was written in Terry's unmistakable flowing, cursive writing on the narrow envelope. Pleased to hear from somebody that was in the magical world and not out to get her, she realized that Terry was also a muggleborn, and shared the same sticky predicament as her. In fact, now that she thought about it, she had been rather selfish, over a quarter of Britain's wizarding population were in the same boat.

Patting the owl in what she hoped was a reassuring way with one hand, she pulled the letter from the owl's foot with the other hand. It flew away through the open window that it had came through.

Lisa sat down on her bed with a sigh, anxious to know what Terry had written, and hoping that he wasn't in trouble. As she read the letter, thoughts and ideas started rushing through her head, even she had to admit that it was a pretty good plan, one which she would definitely go along with. Her parents wouldn't be too pleased but then, they probably weren't in as much danger as her, and Terry and her other friends needed help. After all, there were over five million muggles living in England and the muggleborn population was around a quarter of a million. She could always erect some wards around the house to protect her parents.

She stood up and walked over to her bookcase, grabbing a book called Wards 101, it was a simple book that she had picked up for extra credit in charms, but had never really used. After ten minutes of scanning through for a ward she could cast quickly, she realized the perfect one. It was a good thing that she could do magic, the prospects for her friends who couldn't didn't look all that good. All you had to do for the ward she wanted to put up around the house was just to cast three simple spells, alone they weren't very strong, but together they were. It stopped people with bad intent getting in, but she wasn't sure quite how strong it would be, especially if Voldemort or his inner circle came visiting. Not that they would have a reason to of course.

Wondering what she would need to bring with her, she toyed with the idea of sending her owl to Terry to ask him, but decided against it, after realizing that there was a possibility owls were getting intercepted. The floor filled with things when she tipped it upside down, deciding she would only take the essentials, now she would just have to decide what the essentials were. She thought about it for a few minutes, looking around her room. Not knowing what she would need or how long she would be away for made packing her trunk a lot harder.

After an hour, her trunk was finally packed. The 'essentials' had made closing her trunk close to impossible, so she had had to cast shrinking and lightening charms. She had ending up packing a load of clothes and toiletries like she normally packed, her wand, textbooks which she was sure would be important, they could always do with a bit of revision, a mini cauldron with ingredients and vials, used for making potions on the go, her broom and a few other things. _Looks like its time to go. _

She put her shrunken trunk in her pocket, then said in a clear voice while holding the letter and her cat and owl 'Blood Purity' The password was one of their own invention, they had decided that if and emergency ever arose, their might be the need for a password, for portkeys, and to be sure who they were, so they chose this one as it would be hard for the purebloods to guess, since they were muggleborns.

Portkeys had never been good for her, and she landed not so gracefully, falling right on top of Terry, having portkeyed into his bedroom.

"Hey," said Terry with a grin. "I guess this wasn't the best part of the house to portkey to."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey," said Terry with a grin

"_Hey," said Terry with a grin. "I guess this wasn't the best part of the house to portkey to."_

_  
_-&-

"I guess not," said Lisa, looking up at Terry with a grin, moving over so she wasn't giving him a lap dance anymore. "Thanks for the letter, it really was a good idea, I can believe what they have been saying the Prophet lately, they defiantly wouldn't have let us go back to Hogwarts, I even heard that Snape was the new headmaster."

Terry looked shocked. "The Death Eater who killed Dumbledore is now headmaster?" he asked in disbelief.

"I'm afraid so, Susan Bones has been keeping me up to date on some of the things that are happening in the wizarding world, only the major things though, she didn't want to attract attention to my house. I really don't know how we won't get noticed. Four school age wizards and witches wondering around the country alone?"

"That is a thing we'll have to be very careful about, I've been getting the prophet as well, and there was something in it about a muggleborn registration committee, and if you don't register then I really don't know what will happen, but I'm sure that it won't be good, maybe even Azkaban,"

Lisa let out a squeal, and Terry looked at her, eyebrows raised before he realized what had happened.

Looking at Mandy and Kevin, who were standing next to each other at the back of his room, he realized that they had arrived.


	4. Chapter 4

_Looking at Mandy and Kevin, who were standing next to each other at the back of his room, he realized that they had arrived._

"Hey," said Lisa enthusiastically, jumping up to embrace her friends. It was good she had at least one thing going for her.

Mandy and Kevin both returned the hug with equal vigor, even though it had only been a few weeks they had missed their fellow eagle. It was weird living with someone in close quarters for nearly a year, and then not seeing then for months at a time.

Sitting on top of his suitcase, Kevin exclaimed – "Can you _believe_ Snape's going to be headmaster? I got a letter from Hermione telling me, she warned me about going to back to Hogwarts incase we didn't figure it out ourselves that there was no way we would be wanted there anymore,"

"She must have forgotten we're supposed to be Ravenclaws," laughed Mandy.

"We were just talking about Snape actually, we cant believe they've let him be headmaster either," said Lisa.

"Actually," realized Terry. "I'm quite glad that we cant go back, the way things look, it doesn't seem like it would be a good year anyway. Death eaters would probably be teaching, I wouldn't be surprised if You-Know-Who finally has control of Hogwarts."

"Neither would I," nodded Mandy. "It's sad what Hogwarts has become, I used to love it, but to be honest, its was quite scary last year after all the attacks. Especially Dumbledore, I mean, Hogwarts is supposed to be the safest place in the wizarding world, and Dumbledore is supposed to be the must powerful living wizard."

They all murmured words of agreement.

"That's why I came up with this plan, obviously if we're in the muggle world then we should be safe, especially as we have magic on our side. Everyone here is of age, so there shouldn't be anything tracking us. Its going to need a lot of planning though…


End file.
